Sleeping Sickness
by Valkubuslove
Summary: *Sequel to Pretty Please With A Valkyrie On Top?* The effects of Bo's coma hang over everyones heads. When she awakes, she can't remember Tamsin. Valkubus/Denzi. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"She's powerful.. A true warrior." Odin said to Acacia. The young blonde Valkyrie had singlehandedly taken down 10 men in a matter of minutes without even using her primary skill.

"The strongest we've seen in a while. She's perfect for the job.. She has no emotional ties to anyone and she prefers to work alone." Acacia replied, watching the younger girl engage in close combat with another young Valkyrie.

"And what did you say her name was?" Odin asked curiously.

"Tamsin." Acacia replied.

"Perfect.." He said, softly. "Perfect for my Ysabeau.."

The sun was high in the sky as Tamsin fought her way through her trial ground. Acacia had set her sights on getting her acquainted with every skill she would come to discover. Tamsin knew she was being watched as she trapped another Valkyrie in a headlock. Placing the right amount of pressure and using the right technique, the other Valkyrie began to pass out as her windpipe was crushed under Tamsin's grip.

Sweat dripped from Tamsin's forehead as she ran through the tall grass to her final opponent. What looked like a hill lay up ahead, shrouded in the waist-high grass. As far as Tamsin could tell, there was nothing for her to fear. Entering a crouching position, Tamsin took careful steps and listened to the wind, searching for anything that would alert her of another enemy.

After what seemed like an hour of tracking in the blazing sun, a sharp hiss invaded the field. Moving closer towards the sound, what looked like a hill was actually a cave. Emerging from the cave was a woman. Her hair was pitch black, flowing in waves down the front of her body. The Valkyrie was mesmerized by her fair skin and green eyes, distracting her from the fact that the woman was getting closer.

A smile graced the woman's face as she licked her lips. Tamsin finally broke out of her trance when she saw the woman's long forked tongue. Her gaze ran down to the rest of the woman's body just long enough to notice that the other half her body was half serpent.

'Echidna..' The young girl thought to herself, remembering the grueling text from books she'd had to memorize. All she had to defend herself was a short sword.

The Echidna attempted to grab at her but Tamsin quickly dodged the attack. In an attempt to gather herself, Tamsin struggled to regain her footing. She was smacked down by the serpent's tail and soon the monster was looming over her. Her weapon had been lost and the last thing Tamsin saw was that forked tongue slithering out against her cheek before everything went black.

* * *

Tamsin woke from her dream in a cold sweat. She must have fallen off of the couch because her head was now by the coffee table and not safely nuzzled into the pillow Kenzi had given her. The Valkyrie refused to sleep in Bo's bed without the beautiful succubus in it.

"Dude, are you okay? I thought someone broke in.." Kenzi asked, half asleep.

"Yeah, fine.. The floor was comfortable for a second." She replied lowly, knowing the other girl would hear her perfectly well.

Kenzi was silent for a while as she watched Tamsin stare at the ceiling. She'd thought about asking her how she'd been holding up but decided against it as she went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

The Valkyrie was silent as she thought about her dream. She had faced the Echidna when she was younger but the outcome of that was much different. Why that had changed tonight was beyond her.

"Y'know my bed is big enough for two, right?" Kenzi said, hesitantly. She had to admit sleeping on that couch made even her feel lonely.

Tamsin didn't respond, either completely ignoring the younger fae's offer or quietly contemplating it. The worst that could happen was involuntarily cuddles and a deep late night confession of feelings and strangely, the Valkyrie didn't oppose to the thought. Thinking that Tamsin wasn't going to ever reply, Kenzi began to walk to her bedroom.

"Wait up, kid." Tamsin sighed, picking up her pillow.

Kenzi stood by the door frame as a small smile spread across her face. Tamsin eyed her strangely before nudging her arm playfully and jumping in her bed. Kenzi settled in beside Tamsin, who sighed comfortably and closed her eyes.

"Tamsin?" Kenzi whispered in the dark.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Tell me about your dream." Kenzi said calmly.

Tamsin opened her eyes at this. She was a little shocked but then remembered that Nekomatas fed off of fear and it must have been oozing out of her at that point. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together and figure it out. All the Valkyrie did was sigh at that fact and begin to describe everything she had dreamt, from the very beginning.

It was enough to pull both of the exhausted fae into deep slumber and a dreamless night.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited the first part of this story. It seriously helped push me a little harder everyday to try and get these chapters up for you. I hope you do the same for the sequel and do enjoy it. It'll be in Tamsin's POV until further notice or stated otherwise. Anyway, Enjoy it and leave a review if you like it so far. *HUGS* :)


	2. Chapter 2

After spending two weeks in the hospital, Kenzi began to worry about my own mental and physical health. I had to admit seeing nothing but Bo, almost lifeless in a hospital bed, did begin to take a toll on me. I could feel my hope deteriorating more than anything else, despite constant reassurances from Kenzi.

Half way through the first week, I was able to stay overnight a couple times. It cost some of the nurses and doctors a little brain scrambling but they'd live. It was better than sneaking around or impersonating a doctor, which would definitely get me into some trouble. But what the hell, I was the authority.

Bo's doctor had told us what we already knew; she was in a coma and would be indefinitely. Luckily, the doctor was fae and so an explanation was more easily given.

Kenzi had once again insisted that I stay with her. I could see how lonely she was without Bo and surely she saw the same thing in me. I didn't argue with her on it and stayed anyway.

It was now 6 am and I was awake, my head resting against a pillow on the couch. I had to work in a couple of hours and all I could do is sit here and replay every detail of what had happened in my mind. It's like that recurring nightmare you always have but never finish.

The one thing that haunted my mind the most was how different Bo looked when she'd lost control. I knew Trick was somewhat right; She did have darkness in her and as perfect as she was to me, I had to acknowledge it. But I refused to believe that I, or any dark fae for that matter, were the cause of Bo's coma. Whatever caused it came from within her, brought out by her father. If there was anything I'd learned in all of my lifetimes, it was that even the Light could be evil and the Dark could be good... It was all about perspective.

All of a sudden, Kenzi's face was above mine, her pale eyes gazing into mine. I was either really distracted or the girl had become so agile and quiet that she could sneak up on me, which was a rarity for anyone.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, maintaining her position above me.

"I could ask you the same question." I reply, sliding out from under her "Either way, I have to work so there's that."

Kenzi nodded but didn't look me in the eye as she sat beside me. Something was bothering her but I couldn't muster up enough courage to ask what.

"I miss Bo.." She mumbles, resting her head against my shoulder and answering my question. I thought of how the succubus smelled, how it felt to have her sleeping peacefully in my arms. It was something I'd never take for granted ever again, in any lifetime.

"Me too, Kenzi.." I reply, softly.

* * *

"Dammit, lady! Can you drive any slower? It's not like you're gettin' any younger." Kenzi said, her knuckles turning white against the steering wheel of Bo's yellow Camaro.

Another thing Kenzi insisted on was driving me to work in the morning. She said it would be "therapeutic" for me as a Valkyrie. That idea was possibly the most ridiculous I'd ever heard. If catching criminals was therapy for me, then collecting expensive designer boots was therapy to Kenzi. Need I say that it's not working very well.

I did admire Kenzi's concern for my well being. No one besides Bo had really ever taken out the time... But now Bo is in a coma and Kenzi is all I've got.

"Tell me again why I couldn't drive my own truck to go see Bo?" I ask, somewhat annoyed. The girl had all but dragged me away from my truck this morning and stuffed me into Bo's car. All while in pajamas. Lucky for me, she'd saved us both embarrassment and changed .

"Well, for one, I can't have you driving off all over the place when we're done. Two, I enjoy watching you warm up to the Kenz, and Three, you might as well move in, huh?" The girl smiles brightly. "If Bo wakes up-"

"**_When_** Bo wakes up." I reiterate, rolling my eyes at her previous comment.

"_When.._ Bo wakes up, you can work something out. If you decide to stay, easy peasy." She says, with a huge grin.

"If anyone is moving anywhere, it wont be into that rundown hell hole you both call a home." I reply, jumping out of the car as Kenzi pulled into a parking space. The mix of shock and annoyance that spread across her face was really priceless.

* * *

Entering Bo's room, a right hook nearly struck my face. Dodging the first attack to my precious bone structure, another fist nearly pummels my face. Regaining myself, I realize who had nearly assaulted me. Lauren was held back by Dyson as the human doctor fumed.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?! And what is Bo doing in a hospital? With humans, at that!" Lauren yelled, her face inches away from mine.

"Well," I sneer, crossing my arms against my chest. "For one, Bo isn't really your concern anymore. And two, try to hit me again.. and you'll be the one in a hospital bed. As for humans, you seem to be one yourself."

"Woah, Battle of the Blondes!" Kenzi says, entering the room.

Dyson stands in between Lauren and I, causing the doctor to take her seat by the door. Her glare doesn't let up as I walk to the other side of the room with Kenzi.

"Third times the charm, doctor.." I smirk, taking Bo's hand in mine.

Dyson settles in beside Lauren, acting as a barrier. He gives me a scolding look, much like one Bo has given me a thousand times before. Kenzi watches our silent interaction and glances at Lauren who was watching Bo. The beeping of Bo's monitor speeds up just barely. A low mumble fills the room and Bo's brow furrows slightly.

Another mumble comes soon after, a little more coherent than the first.

"What the hell is she saying?" I whisper to Kenzi.

Her eyes widen as a third mumble finds our ears.

"Lauren... She's saying Lauren..."

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, I'm back at school so updates will probably only come twice a week, if not less. :( Everything that Bo wants with Tamsin **will happen**. One sooner than the other but it'll happen. Not without some bumps though. Drop a review if you liked the chapter or didn't (this chapter won't be popular, I know) but as always, enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin's POV

"You better not be fucking around, Kenzi.." I reply, solemnly.

Kenzi stares at the ground then moves her gaze towards me. Her eyes show no hint of a lie, crushing any hope I had for one.

"I'm sorry, Tamsin. It could just be a reaction to the environment earlier.." She says, attempting to reassure me.

Bo's heart rate had returned to normal after a minute. Dyson and Kenzi gave each other knowing looks while Lauren just watched Bo. It was the same look I'd seen before. One of love.

I couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. Whatever just happened made me feel like my insides were on fire and I had to get away from that.

I had all but ran out of the room, with Kenzi running after me. I didn't stop running until I had reached our parking space. Then I remembered I didn't have my truck. Kenzi finally caught up with me, out of breath.

"Wow, I'm in.. bad shape.." She pants with her hands on her knees. "What are.. you.. doing?"

"I can't do anything now because I don't have my truck!" I yell.

"You can't solve everything with alcohol, dude.." Kenzi says, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can and I will." I reply, pulling the keys out of her pocket and walking to the driver's side.

Kenzi sighs, and takes the seat beside me as I start the ignition.

* * *

Kenzi's POV

Once we set foot in the Dal, Tamsin sat in front of Trick as he set down her usual. He gave me a look like he already knew that something bad had happened. It looked like she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Kenzi, a word." Trick said, walking away from Tamsin.

We sat at the farthest table from The Valkyrie. She was distracted by the alcohol and hadn't even bothered to move away from it.

"Trick, how do you stop a Valkyrie from drinking?"

"What the hell happened, Kenzi?" He asks quietly. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you both, but I know when Tamsin isn't well and today is one of those days.."

"Bo said Lauren's name.." I whisper.

"That's not possible.. She's not awake." He says with a confused expression.

"It did and Tamsin looked like she was about to bat-shit crazy." I reply.

"Kenzi, you need to find a way to fix this.." Trick whispers.

"How the hell do I do that?!" I exclaim, only earning a shrug from the older fae.

Tamsin spins on the bar stool and nearly falls on her ass from how drunk she is. The bottle of whiskey was half empty by that time. Trick stood and took it away, causing the Valkyrie to become angry.

"Give it back, old man." Tamsin sneered, leaning over the bar and peering deeply into Trick's eyes.

"Tamsin, you've had enough." He says, backing away as much as he could.

What was about to happen next was clear enough for me to see. Grabbing the handcuffs from Tamsin's back pocket, I slap them on her wrists.

"Hey! Not cool, dude!" She protests.

"Time to go home, detective." I reply, pushing her towards the doors of the Dal.

Tamsin struggles a bit in her drunken state to break free. I would never be able to overpower her as a human. Finally, I was able to get her settled into the passenger seat, where she'd calmed down a bit. Her head lay against the window as I started the car. She was silent the first couple of minutes until she saw where we were headed.

"Kenzi, take me home." She mumbled.

"I am.." I reply, slightly confused.

"No._ Take me home_. Where_ I_ live. I need to be alone.." She says quietly, seeming to have sobered up a little.

Realizing what she meant, I took the turn towards her place and we continued the drive in silence. I didn't dare anger her while she's drunk. I knew leaving her alone wasn't the best idea.. But maybe it was. If I could show Tamsin what was going on in Bo's head, then maybe it would make all the difference.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

Kenzi made sure to leave my cuffs on the whole ride to my place. Now I struggled to grab the keys from my back pocket, which surprisingly hadn't fallen out.

"That girl is lucky she isn't human.." I mutter, finally grabbing both the keys to my cuffs and the key to my door.

Before I could get the key into the key hole of my cuffs, my door opened suddenly.

"I thought I heard your voice out here, my little Valkyrie." Evony said, leaning against the door frame with her other hand on her hip. "Already in cuffs, I see."

Rolling my eyes, I unlock them and stuff them into my pocket.

"What do you want, Evony?" I ask, walking past her.

Two glasses of wine sat on top of the counter in the kitchen. Wine wasn't my drink of choice, so I settled for water since I'd almost face planted into the Dal's floor. Evony grabbed her glass and took a sip, watching as I leaned against the counter.

"I heard your succubus girlfriend is in a coma.." She says, moving towards me. "I have a little chore for you.."

"Don't you have other Dark you can use for your dirty work?"

"I do.. But I want you to do it." She replies softly. By now, she's standing in front of me, her face inches from mine.

"If you think you can pick up right now, you are so barking up the wrong tree, woman." I snarl.

"Mm, maybe not now, but in time." She sighs, leaning against the refrigerator.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see soon, but for now I need you and your Neko friend to deliver someone to me." She says, moving to grab my wine glass.

"Why does Kenzi have to be involved with this?"

"Because. I don't want you to get hurt. Believe it or not, I find you to be.. Visually pleasing." She says, biting her lip.

"Why would I get hurt?" I question, preferring to ignore her advances towards me. In one tip of her glass, the powerful woman finishes the wine.

"You can't take a chimera on by yourself, sweetie." She smirks. "I'll have the details sent to you soon."

And with that she saunters out the door, her hips swaying seductively.

* * *

A/N: I love writing for The Morrigan. ^_^ Here's a new chapter. Enjoy and leave a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin's POV

Shit.

That's the word I'd use to describe how I've felt these past three days. Yes, Bo talking was a good sign of her coming around but what she had said wasn't music to my ears.

I can't even begin to describe how badly I'd wanted the words coming from her lips to be my name and not Lauren's. Its feels like a piece of me was shredded off.. A piece I would never regain again. What bothered me the most was not knowing how the succubus would wake up. Would she still be the same kind, compassionate, and beautiful person I'd fallen for or would the darkness inside of her increase and steal that person away completely?

Evony was true to her word and a large white envelope lay on my desk. The words 'Best of luck - xo' were scrawled out in perfect cursive along the outside. It contained a name and possible whereabouts but no picture of the chimera, as a human at least.

A search would become easy and would give me a distraction. It was better than filling out fae paperwork and slowly going insane.

Picking up my phone, I dialed Kenzi's number. The girl answered on the third ring. The sound of blaring music rang through the phone.

"Kenzi?"

"Yeah?!" She yelled in response.

"Turn the music down, you'll bust your eardrums." I reply in annoyance. The offending sound was replaced by silence.

"What's up, Tammy?" She says excitedly.

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I reply, "The Morrigan has a chore for me and well, I could use your help with it."

"Aww, I thought you'd never ask." She gushes. I could picture her smirk through the phone and just sighed.

"You're still unaligned so.. Don't flatter yourself, kid."

"Fine, but we have to go see Bo-Bo later.. I wanna test something out." She says with some hesitance.

"Okay.. See you in 15." I reply and end the call.

Whatever Kenzi had planned didn't sound too good.

* * *

Kenzi had pulled up in the parking lot at the cop shop right when I got into my car. She hadn't made a move and just watched me through the open window, as if she expected me to head over to the yellow Camaro.

"We're taking my truck today, short stack. No way I'm getting stuck with that car if things get crazy." The engine of the car is loud but the girl rolls her eyes, cuts off the engine, and pulls out of the car.

I must say Kenzi's choice of clothes wasn't very suitable for tracking down a chimera. She wore tight black zipper jeans, a subtle black lace corset with a scoop neck black long sleeve underneath, and knee-high black boots. She stopped in her tracks as she saw me take in her outfit.

"You like?" She says, throwing down her best fashionista pose and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

Her style sure wasn't simple compared to mine. I was down with a simple white v neck, dark jeans and oxfords, topped off with my favorite black leather jacket. Raising an eyebrow at her and cocking my head to the side, she slowly dropped her pose.

"Okay, forget I asked.. Getting in now, bosslady." She said, maneuvering into the passengers seat gracefully. How she did it, with all that skin tight clothing, was beyond me.

"First things first, don't call me 'Bosslady'." I reply, pulling out of the parking space. "And two, how the hell do you plan on running in those if we have to?"

Kenzi thought for a second, placing her hand on her chin before replying.

"I've always done well running in boots, if I do say so myself." She grins. "And besides, how bad can a chimera be? We do have to find the thing first."

"Oh, you have no idea.."

Kenzi pales a little as her face turns serious. Silence fills the truck as the gears in the girls mind turn. Our first destination was a house. It was painted a disgusting yellow and looked rundown. Much like where Kenzi and Bo lived.. Only a little more well kept.

"Will my shifter skills help?" She says finally.

"Yeah, a great deal. Just don't forget that you're human too. Animal instincts will only take you so far." I reply, cutting the engine.

"Great, now lets find this thing and kick some ass!" She grins, throwing out her best ninja moves.

I smile softly and step out of the car. The house was pretty big. It looked like a family home, and it made a dull pain pulse through my heart as I closed my eyes and stopped to take it in.

The house I had in mind was nothing compared to this one. I saw fresh green grass, abundant, colorful flowers and even a dog, taking a piss, which would surely leave a brown spot. The house was painted off-white but wasn't dirty, surprisingly. All the windows were intact, accenting the size of the house even more. As far as I could see and hear, wind chimes rang through the peaceful porch, where a small bench and table stood. A young blonde girl, around the age of 2, sat there playing with some toys quietly. Suddenly, the front door to the house opened.

"Annabelle, lunch is ready." A dark haired woman said, picking up the child and kissing her cheek.

The woman turned to face me, as if she felt my presence. In a beautiful white sun dress, I recognized the woman. It was Bo. She smiled at me and waved me over. But I couldn't move. Her expression changed to one of sadness. I felt a hand against mine as I was pulled back to reality by Kenzi.

The girls face was as pained as I imagined mine would be. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Tamsin.." Was all she could say before I pulled away and dredged up the creaky stairs of the porch, Kenzi following close behind.

After a good five minutes of knocking against the peeling white door, a small woman around the age of 40 appeared. Her eyes were sunken and her features sad. Sticking my hand out, the woman shook it.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm with the police department and I was wondering if my.. partner and I could ask a few questions about your son." I ask hesitantly, not sure of how the woman would react.

"Yes, yes, come in." She said, inviting us into her home.

The inside of the house was way nicer than the outside. It had a sort of country feel to it. Not farmland and ranches, but nature and peaceful wilderness. Kenzi sat beside me on the soft couch in the living room. The woman disappeared into the kitchen and soon returned with lemonade, which she set down against the coffee table.

"Thank you," Kenzi said, taking a glass. "It's just sweltering outside."

"It is, perfect for fresh lemonade." The woman said, smiling. "I won't keep you so I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability."

"Well, we're looking for your son, ma'am." I reply.

"You can call me Madeline, detective." The woman smiles softly. "My son. John, he's not here at the moment. We've had a falling out of sorts, y'know, he's in that rebellious teenage stage."

"Well, Madeline, can you tell us anything that could help our search?" Kenzi asks.

"Uhm, John loves music and he's always going out or attending concerts or at music stores. He's my adoptive son and he's definitely different.." She sighs, wringing her hands together.

"Different how?"

"He has these fits or rage and it changes him. He turns into this beast... A total animal. I suppose it matches his love for heavy metal and rock music but I can't be sure.. He hasn't come home for two days and I figured he's at a friends house." She replies softly, pulling out a photo album from the second tier of the coffee table.

She hands Kenzi a small photo of a dark haired teenager. He looked like Kenzi only as a guy and it sort of made me smile. Kenzi handed me the photo and I realized exactly how young the kid looked. He wore all black and really looked like he could be no more than 18.

"Well, we'll do our best to track down your son and get him back to you as soon as possible." I reply, standing up and shaking Madeline's hand firmly. Kenzi does the same, follows me out of the house and back into my truck.

* * *

Kenzi's POV

"So, what now?"

Tamsin had just pulled out of the driveway and was driving slowly down the road with a pensive look on her face. She took a quick look at me then looked away.

"I think we should call it a day.." She sighs. "I'm exhausted and I want to see Bo."

As she said those last few word, her gaze had become more focused on the road. I knew why but decided not to tease her about it, just in case she decided to toss me out the window or scramble my brain into thinking I was a deranged chicken and not a Nekomata.

"Uhm, about that thing I want to test out? It's way better if I show you. I'm not an expert yet but I think it'd help give you some peace of mind after what happened a few days ago.."

Tamsin stays quiet as I watch her features.

Nothing. No emotion that I could see had popped up. It was like she hadn't heard me, even though I knew she had. She just kept driving.

Eventually, I looked away. The rest of the ride was silent and we finally pulled into an empty parking space.

Tamsin was tense as we made our way to Bo's room. The tension didn't let up until we'd gotten inside and she saw that it was empty. No lauren. Just Bo. She made her way to the right side of her bed as I occupied the left. I watched as the Valkyrie held Bo's hand and kissed her forehead softly.

"Are you ready?" I ask, grabbing Bo's hand.

Tamsin nods as I grab hers as well. My vision begins to become fuzzy behind my closed eyelids and the sounds of Bo's monitor fade away.

* * *

_Silky strands of blonde hair wisp across my face. There's laughter from a blonde, who I recognized to be Tamsin. As far as Bo's eyes could see, there was green grass with small yellow flowers sprouting here and there. Ducks and small white rabbits wobbled around the green pastures. Tamsin held a smaller rabbit in her arms and brought it over to Bo._

_"Does it bite?" Bo asked, softly._

_"No, it's friendly." Tamsin laughed, petting the rabbits head, then handing it over to Bo._

_She took it and watched as its little nose wiggled around. She scratched at its belly and giggled when it fidgeted slightly. Eventually, the white ball of fur leaped out of her arms to play with the other bunnies._

_Turning back to Tamsin, she was confused. Instead of Tamsin being there, it was Lauren squatting on the blanket beside her._

_"Where's Tamsin?" She asked. _

_"Gone." Lauren chuckled. "But I'm here now.."_

_Bo's eyes began to close as the dream-like vision ended and Lauren's smile faded from view._

Moving back to reality, Tamsin's hand wasn't in mine anymore. Just like Lauren had said, Tamsin was gone and I was alone.

* * *

A/N: Haven't updated in a bit and I thought I'd treat you lovelies to an extra long chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I will be writing every free moment I get. That being said, Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Enjoy this chapter and keep it up, it's truly inspiring :)


	5. Chapter 5

If I had a dollar for all the times I'd ran to avoid my problems..

Everything was perfect. Kenzi's powers were greater than anything I'd ever experienced from the little amount of Nekomatas I'd encountered. What she could do was really a Godsend. What she showed me started out as a slight reassurance that the Bo I loved was still there. But of course, nothing could be left untainted.. Not for me, or any Valkyrie. Not when love was seemingly our only weakness.

Kenzi barely noticed me slipping away from her grip, surprisingly. Only after I'd left the hospital parking lot, did I realize I'd left the poor girl alone and stranded. But I knew Dyson would pick her up and I had forever to apologize. She is fae after all, no matter how much she clung to her humanity. Sure, I thought about backtracking. For a second. Until a flood of thoughts invaded the forefront of my mind.

Every time things would go wrong, I thought about how much easier things would be if I were human. Or if I hadn't met Bo. Of course, I knew that also came with repercussions. I would've never found love again. I would've never found a family. I wouldn't be in this situation. The only thing I knew I would always have is the ability to run.

I thought about all the places I could go to get away. The Dal was full of familiar faces and I wasn't ready to explain myself to Kenzi or Dyson, who I knew would be filled in immediately. If I went home, being alone wouldn't feel any better. It would only make Bo's absence and the earlier events more prominent in my mind.

So, I sat here on The Morrigan's couch. Drinking her wine straight from the bottle with my feet propped up against an ottoman. It was only a matter of time before the powerful woman walked in and made my night lovelier with her presence.

In the meantime, I paced through her giant loft, staring at the painting that adorned the walls. I didn't understand any of them but maybe it was because I was on the verge of being shitfaced. Or my lack of artistic intuition. In my mind, I could make better art with one hand and my eyes squinted.

"Are you lost?" A voice says, startling me. The bottle of wine in my hand crashed onto the floor and shattered.

Looking up, Evony watched me with reproachful eyes from the doorway of her bedroom. I could see a mix of amusement and anger as her eyes moved between me and the shattered wine bottle.

I only realized how late it was when I saw Evony's nightgown. The thigh-length red garment clung close to her body, hugging every curve. Her curly hair cascaded around her face, the brown of her eyes accented by the red of the nightgown. It shouldn't have been surprising to find the woman wearing black heels so then I thought that was the only thing she had ever worn. And it suited her well.

"Lost? No. Bored? Yes." I smirk, stepping over the puddle of wine and glass. "Nice.. frock.."

I could feel her gaze following me as I flopped onto the large couch in the room. The slow clicking of her heels echoed through the silence.

"How's your little chore coming along, darling?" She asks, leaning against the back of the couch.

"You could've told me I was dealing with a teenager.." I mumble.

"Oh, now what fun would that be?" She says, resting her chin in her hand. "All you have to do is bring him to me and your job is done."

"Yeah, right." I huff out. "The kid has a family."

"Oh please, detective. Don't tell me your little girlfriend got into that sexy blonde head of yours.." Evony says, moving to stand in front of me, her hands set firmly against her hips.

"Maybe, maybe not.." I reply morosely, sinking into the back of the couch.

"Don't go growing a conscience on me. You're allied with the dark for a reason.. And it's not cupcakes and rainbows." She says, glaring at me.

Too late. Yeah, I'm Dark fae but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. My family was ripped away from me. This kid at least deserves a chance. If not for his sake, then for his mothers.

"What's going on in my head has nothing to do with you, sweetheart." I reply, standing up and glaring at the woman.

"Aww," Evony coos sarcastically. "Did I hit a nerve, detective?"

I offer no reply as the shorter woman continues to stare into my eyes. I could feel tension but I couldn't really tell what kind and it made me uncomfortable. Evony tugs on the lapels of my jacket before I can move away and tugs me lower, her mouth centimeters away from my ear.

"Guess I did." She says, softly.

As if it was the one thing she'd wanted to do the most in the world, her lips connected to mine. I was shocked at first, completely frozen, and she didn't move either, holding my lips between hers gently. Only when she had pulled away for breath, did it completely register in my mind that Evony had kissed me. Then I thought of Bo.. How she would feel if she found out.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I ask, slightly angry at her.

She says nothing, releasing the lapels of my jacket and smoothing them down. Her face is emotionless like she didn't really have a clue either. Knowing I wouldn't get an answer, I move towards the exit.

"Tamsin," Evony says. "If you ever need anywhere to stay.. I would gladly make room for you."

The clicking of her heels was the last sound I heard from the woman as I left her. From the bottom of my heart, I felt numb.

* * *

A/N: Things are going to lighten up in some aspects of the story, but not in those you'd expect. As for the character pairings, that should be fixed by now. A heartfelt thank you to FlipChick23, who always leaves a review. I appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. :) And thank you to all of you who also take the time to review, favorite, follow, etc. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi's POV

It's been a week since I'd heard anything from Tamsin. It was like she'd just up and left. Fell off the face of the earth. Been abducted by brain sucking aliens.

"Straight to voicemail." I mumble, dropping my phone beside me on the couch.

I knew the Valkyrie would probably be at the hospital after work, so I went everyday hoping she'd show. But when I got there, she never was. Lauren was there in her place and I thought maybe that's why she'd been absent.

My next stop was her apartment. When I knocked on the door, I got no answer. Being a master pick lock, I did what I do best and broke in.

"Holy shit.." My voice echoes throughout the penthouse.

It was empty. There's wasn't much to begin with but now it was barren, like no one had been living here for years. Her bedroom was just the same. The only thing left was the Valkyrie's faint scent. Walking out towards the greenhouse, I realized that there was nothing left. The flowers Bo had described to me were gone. In its place, were empty, shattered flower pots.

I knew Tamsin. Maybe not on the level Bo did, but I knew her. These past few weeks gave me that. I knew she would leave but not without telling me. Or so I thought.

I sat on the floor of the empty apartment and thought maybe she'd needed space from me. I was, after all, the one who showed her what Bo was thinking of.

Besides Dyson, I was truly alone now. I didn't know when Bo would wake up and Dyson was at work for half the day. Now, Tamsin was gone too..

The only way I knew how to find her seemed like an invasion of privacy.. But I knew she was hurting and I wouldn't leave her abandoned..

* * *

"You want me to trace Tamsin's phone?" Dyson asks incredulously, leaning against the counter in his kitchen. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found, Kenzi.."

I knew he was right. Dyson told me she had taken all of her vacation days a day after the hospital mess. He was just as alone as I was and without a partner.

"Dyson, please.. You know just as well as I do that she should never be alone. Just please do me this favor. I'm worried." I reply, moving to wrap my arms around his tall, lean body.

"Okay, Kenz. But promise me that once you find her you bring her back. I admit, as much as she's a pain in the ass, I miss that old bag." He chuckles.

"Thank you, thank you! If she heard you call her an old bag, she'd probably put you in a coma too."

"That's why you won't tell her." He says, kissing the top of my head. "Now, it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks and I've missed you. What do you say to cuddling and crappy horror films?"

"I'd never say no to that, D-man." I reply, tiptoeing as best as I could to reach his lips.

Dyson's hands lower to my thighs as he pulls me up around his waist, deepening the kiss. It was soft and loving, not full of lust like it had been when I'd first become fae. I realized how much I missed him then. How much I missed everyone. We'd all been spread apart without Bo. She was our glue. Without her, I feared things wouldn't get better. But right now, my mind was on this moment I had with Dyson.

Half an hour and two bowls of popcorn into the crappy slasher flick, the shrill ring of Dyson's phone interrupted our quality time. It was late so it had to be important.

"It could be Tamsin." Dyson said lowly, walking to the counter and picking up the phone. He stood with his back turned as he answered.

"Lauren? What is it?" He answers, crushing the Tamsin theory.

He's silent as Lauren replies. I couldn't hear much, besides Bo's name said over and over again. Then nothing. Dyson hung up the phone and turned towards me.

"Bo is awake."

* * *

Tamsin's POV

When I walked into the light compound, Hale wasn't surprised. He knew I would return eventually, but not to return what he'd given as a gift. He accepted and understood why I had chosen to return the place, then rambled on about an oracle who delved into his future.

He told me that I'd be back soon. I didn't understand what it meant but those words played, over and over again, in my clouded mind. For the first time in a while, I hoped that I wouldn't ever run again. Yet here I am, settled, but not where I should be.

I'd gotten used to living somewhere that didn't involve four wheels and an uncomfortable back seat. Money went a long way and I had a lot of it. More than enough to get another place in three days. It was a small, two bedroom cottage facing a lake. Secluded, peaceful and hidden by tall trees. The only thing that could be heard at night were crickets, the wind and the occasional sound of water hitting the shore.

It wasn't a beach but it reminded me of Bo. Of all the things she said she wanted with me. I thought about how simple everything used to be. Yet, it was never simple enough. The memory of that white house haunted my mind and broke me down until I couldn't muster up the energy to even eat. Just thinking about Bo with Lauren again made me feel sick to my stomach. My mind was on her all the time, but that same numbness in my heart that I felt when Evony kissed me, had never left.

Most days, much like today, I sat on the porch of the small cottage, watching the lake with a drink in my hand and a bottle at my side. It was the last day of my "vacation" and I'd have to go back tomorrow. I wasn't far from home but I was far enough that Dyson or Kenzi wouldn't be able to come after me. But I stood corrected now.

"Just when I thought you wouldn't be able to find me.." I mumble.

Kenzi pulled up a chair and sat next to me, looking very angry. She let out a sharp breath and finally looked at me.

"Maybe you should've thought about turning off your phone.. You may be older and wiser, but don't underestimate the Kenz." She says pointedly. "Care to explain?"

"There's not much to explain." I sigh, looking towards the lake. "I needed to get away and this is the perfect place to do it.."

"Hey," She says, nudging my arm with force. "Remember Bo? The woman that you're in love with? The one you swore to protect? Yeah, that same person is awake and you're here. Sitting on your ass, wallowing. If I need to pump ice cream and vodka into your system, then I will if you don't get your blonde ass moving."

"I can't see her yet. I need a couple more days to figure things out and find myself again.. I'll go back but not to see Bo. Not yet at least." I reply.

Kenzi sighs in response and stands up, walking towards the door of the cottage. Instead of entering she turns to me, her face expressionless.

"I know you have nowhere to stay and your car isn't an option so you'll stay with me. At least until Bo is released from the hospital. And.. I'm sorry, Tamsin. I didn't know any of this would happen.." Kenzi says, sadness finally showing through her eyes. "When I saw that you'd left, I felt so alone again. But then I thought about you. I knew you shouldn't be alone and here I am, kicking you in the ass for leaving.

Kenzi moved back towards me again and pulled me into her. Her arms around my waist were tight as I stood there, frozen. She was the closest thing I had to Bo and eventually, I hugged her back, knowing Kenzi needed this as much as I did.

I didn't know if or when I'd ever tell her about Evony or how I would find myself again but I knew that all those things would be resolved in time. We would have Bo again and everything would be normal. Like all of this had never happened.

* * *

A/N: I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. The response for the last chapter was great, I've always thought Evony and Tamsin would be an interesting pairing but Valkubus is endgame for this fic, so no worries. :) There will be many more bumps but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep it up with the reviews. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Bo's POV

I'm awake.

That's probably the only thing that my mind had registered as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the room. The slow steady beeping of my monitor assured me that I wasn't dreaming.

I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my head made me regret it. Soon enough, someone was at my side.

"Bo?" Lauren said worriedly. Her hand was in mine. "Bo, what do you remember?

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the last thing I remembered. It was dark then light as I saw a man. I remembered my father, who I'd pulled into a coma with me. Both Dyson and Kenzi kneeled silently and in chains, watching as I drained the life from him. I could hear myself talking to someone but I couldn't see them. Neither Dyson's nor Kenzi's lips moved. But before I could see who I was talking to everything went blank.

"I remember everything but there's something missing.. Like a piece of my memory was wiped clean." I reply, feeling somewhat winded from the memory.

Lauren supported my head as I fell back onto the pillow.

"You're weak. You need to feed. Dyson or Kenzi should be here shortly. They can't wait to see you. Awake anyway." Lauren smiled.

"What about you? Are you happy I'm awake?"

She's silent for a while, as if contemplating her answer. Her brow furrows slightly as a sad smile etches her face.

"I always love seeing you, Bo.. But I think maybe our situation has changed that a bit. It's good to have you back." She smiles, rubbing her thumb against my cheek.

"It's about time you woke up." Dyson chuckles, walking into the room and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Kenzi should be here soon. She was running an errand."

"Dyson!" I huff out against his arm. "Air.." The pain in my head became more prominent as he practically knocked the wind out of me with his hug.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Bo." He says, his hands outstretched as if I were about to combust.

"It's okay, Dyson. I'm not going to pass out again." I reply, lowering his arms.

"Everything has been so crazy since you've been gone. Kenzi's missed you like crazy, hell, everyone has, maybe even The Morrigan." Dyson says, pulling up a chair next to me.

"Ma'am, only two visitors at a time! Ms. Dennis is in a very fragile state." A nurse yells out from the corridor.

Kenzi bursts into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Speak of the devil," Dyson laughs. "Kenzi, you okay?"

"This is why I don't like hospitals. Damn nurses everywhere telling people what to do.. I ought to show 'em who's boss!" Kenzi says, annoyance apparent on her face.

"Uhm, Kenz?" I shrug, stretching my arms out.

Kenzi's eyes widen in shock as she looks at me. Similar to what Dyson had done, the girl bomb rushes me, diving into my arms and pinning me under her weight, knocking the wind out of me again.

"Ohh, Bo-Bo! You have no idea how much I've missed you! You don't know how lonely it was without my bestie. No one to sharpen knives with, no one to eat bucket loads of ice cream with until we felt like vomiting or to wake me up in the middle of the night with the wails of passionate boot knocking." She rambles, her grip tightening around me.

"Kenz, air!" I huff out again. She quickly, and very gracefully, jumps off of me and repeats Dyson's previous position.

"Oh, sorry, Bo-Bo." She says as Dyson stands to give her his chair. "Theres so much you've missed.. And so much you need to know."

The look in Kenzi's eyes told me something wasn't right.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, Tamsin.." She says, hesitantly. Her gaze ran towards Lauren, who was silent beside me.

"What's that look, Kenz? And who the hell is Tamsin?" I reply, feeling overwhelmed.

The name sounded familiar but when I tried to put a face to it, that sharp pain in my head came up again, like something was preventing me from remembering. Kenzi, Dyson, and Lauren sat around me, expressions of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Oh, no.. She said she'd been having trouble remembering a piece of memory but I didn't think it would be that large of a piece." Lauren mumbled lowly. "There aren't any signs of physical trauma but she seems to be suffering from retrograde amnesia.."

"Uh, English, Docpants?" Kenzi said, not understanding a word the woman had said.

"Memory loss, Kenz." Dyson answers, his arms folded across his chest. "How the hell are we going to explain this to Tamsin?

"I'm still in the room, guys. Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

All eyes went on me as I spoke. Kenzi's gaze fell on Lauren soon after, causing Lauren to stand.

"I guess that's my cue," Lauren said, moving towards me and kissing my forehead softly. "I'd like to run some tests once she's released if you don't mind.."

"Sure thing, Doc. We'll be in touch.." Kenzi replied, watching as Lauren left the room.

The room fell silent as both Dyson and Kenzi watched me. There was undeniable tension in the room and it was borderline awkward.

"Kenzi, you're killin' me here! Who is Tamsin?"

"Well, thing is.. Before you went all Mack-Daddy on daddy and fell into a coma, you were with someone." She replies hesitantly.

"Lauren, I know. But we broke up.." I reply, feeling extremely confused.

"No.. You were with Tamsin, Bo. You love her and she loves you." Dyson finishes.

"No, I still love Lauren.."

I couldn't wrap my head around ever loving any one else. Yet alone being with anyone else. If I loved this Tamsin person so much, then why couldn't I remember her? You don't just forget someone.

Kenzi exchanges a sad look with Dyson who simply nods, like he knew what was on Kenzi's mind.

"We'll just have to show you then, and hope you remember.." She says finally.

"What if I don't?" I reply.

"Let's just hope that you do and we can avoid the Valkyrie shit storm that would break loose."

* * *

A/N: Finally Bo is awake. And now you see the meaning behind the name of this fic. I don't plan on dragging the memory loss out but there will be bumps Along with changes in Bo. (Good or bad, I can't say) I do miss writing valkubus fluff so stick around :3


	8. Chapter 8

Bo's POV

"Refresh my memory. Why exactly are we sneaking into the police station?" I ask, trailing closely behind Kenzi.

It felt foreign to have the roles reversed, as I always led Kenzi into compromising situations. Thanks to her, I was lucky enough to be able to even walk around right now. I was released from the hospital two nights ago and was sleeping at Lauren's, much to Kenzi's relief for some reason she had yet to explain.

"Your memory loss is temporary sooo.. I'm conducting a little experiment." She whispered, hiding behind the wall just before Dyson's office.

Kenzi poked her head out slightly and whistled, quickly and lowly. A smile, and what I could only guess was a blush, crossed her face before she ducked back against the wall, nearly head butting me.

"Why do I get the feeling you just did this to see Dyson?" I tease, poking her side softly.

"You, of all people, should know he is a damn good view, Bo-Bo."

"Can't argue there." I nodded.

"And there's a certain blonde someone you should see.." She said, placing her index finger against her lips and winking before walking into the other room.

I took that as her way of telling me to stay hidden. Poking my head out from behind the wall, I saw Dyson with Kenzi sitting against the wolf in his chair, talking softly. A blonde woman, who I assumed was Tamsin, pulled into view and began talking to them. She wore beige wingtips, dark jeans that accented her long, strong legs and an ivory blouse that fit tight against her midsection, showing off her obviously toned stomach.

The tall blonde was leaning against Dyson's desk, with her arms crossed and a smirk playing across her face. Her gaze was downcast, watching Kenzi and Dyson bicker playfully. Eventually, she looked away and down towards the floor. Her expression was sad and she clearly had something pressing on her mind.

Even through her sadness, she looked beautiful. If she was anymore beautiful, I'd think she was an angel, though she clearly didn't have wings. Her brow furrowed deeper the more she watched the ground. Suddenly, she smiled. A perfect smile that raised her even higher than angel status. Kenzi was in the middle of saying something, complete with hand gestures, that I couldn't hear but my god.. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Wow, she's so hot.." I mumbled lowly, leaning back against the wall and feeling my hunger peak slightly.

I knew her name and what she looked like, but I couldn't remember her. I couldn't see how I would ever forget a face like that. Every time I tried to remember, my mind became cloudy and all that would fade into my mind was Lauren's face.

Moving back to peek again, Kenzi was up and saying goodbye to Dyson and Tamsin. When the taller woman bent down to hug Kenzi, her sea green eyes moved to where I was, causing me to quickly move back against the wall. A pair of footsteps came closer to my position, causing my heart to beat quickly. For what reason, I couldn't say.

"Ready to go?" Kenzi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's stuffy in here." I replied quickly, letting out the breath I'd been holding.

Kenzi gave me a knowing eye but didn't say anything else. Grabbing her hand, she led us both out of the station.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

_"Look. I'm not ready, so save your breath, kitten." I reply, rolling my eyes for probably the thousandth time this phone call. _

_Kenzi had been rambling on and on about random topics that came across her mind. Only after what seemed like ages, did I realize that she only ever did that when she was nervous. _

_"What? Tam-Tam, did you really think-" The girl laughs lowly. "What makes you think I called for that?" _

_Bo's name hadn't come up at all throughout the conversation, though we both knew that was her motive for calling, even though Kenzi denied it. _

_"You and I both know Bo would be here, ready to jump my bones, if there was nothing wrong.."_

_"You and your damn intuition, lady.." Kenzi sighed._

_"Yeah, yeah, impeccable. Now what's the deal, before I really start flipping shit." I grumble. _

_"Well, Bo kinda, sorta may be having trouble remembering a few things.. Y'know, it's temporary. And by a few, I only mean one.." Kenzi replied slowly. _

_"The point, Kenzi, the point." I could only take so much before I became annoyed. Luckily, this dark fae spot was quiet; devoid of sad, drunken men trying to pick up and more importantly, the Happy Sunshine Gang, which I still didn't consider myself a part of despite Evony saying so. _

_"Tamsin, she doesn't remember you." Kenzi replies softly, with a sadness that emanated through her voice._

_"If this is a joke, I swear I'll take up taxidermy. You'd make a nice rug-"_

_"I'm not joking." She interrupted. "I wish I was. The last thing I want is for Bo to be with Lauren again. If you want proof, then meet me at the Dal tomorrow night by the pool table.."_

* * *

It was one of those days. Death was a part of my life but I'd never felt the common feelings that came afterward. Not a single hint of depression or remorse for all the sons and daughters I'd stripped away from earth. I did, however, remember most of their faces. That one thing was something that my existence dropped on my shoulders, along with grueling rebirth and the fact that Valkyries were never to feel love towards another.

I'd experienced love before. As a matter of fact, I AM experiencing it. It felt like the first time. Like I'd never loved Adrian. Like I'd always loved the succubus. It seemed crazy. Two who are never associated with such an emotion, are so engrossed in it. But right now, I knew it was one sided..

She was out. Alive. Walking.

I was glad to see Kenzi walk into the station. I don't know why I hoped Bo would follow. I wasn't ready to see her yet but part of me wanted to. It wasn't in my nature to miss anyone but I missed her. I missed my Bo and what Kenzi informed me of earlier only made that even more painfully clear.

Bo couldn't miss me if she couldn't remember me. It was only temporary but so beyond explanation. There was no telling how temporary Bo's temporary was.

Despite Kenzi telling me, I still lost it. Apparently, I'd gotten drunk enough to get into a fight with some random bar go-er. Lets just say.. I wasn't welcome there anymore. Another name to add to the list.

All of this had only occurred hours before and I was in desperate need of a hot shower. I smelled like sweat, beer and blood, though, last I checked, my truck didn't have a shower built into it.

I didn't want to chance running into Bo by stopping at the crack shack or having to explain my reasons to Dyson, which I knew I had to do soon anyway. That damn wolf would know something was up eventually. It seemed like my last resort was Evony and that's where I wandered, still slightly intoxicated with no plans of sobering up.

"Wow, you look like shit.." Evony greeted me in her usual tone.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to see your face tonight."

"Oh honey, you don't want to see yours.. I know you have nowhere to stay so you're welcome here." She replied, grabbing my hand, dragging me through her loft and into the bathroom.

To say it was big was an understatement. The room was close to the size of a bedroom. The decor was modern and the smell of sandalwood filled the air as Evony turned to face me.

"Alright, what's your game?" I snarl, crossing my arms and standing tall. "I haven't forgotten about the chimera if that's what's on your mind.. I just need some time.

"No game. You look like hell and I figured maybe you needed some relaxation time." She replied a little too politely for comfort

as she turned the knob to the shower.

"When I think of relaxation, you aren't the first person to come to mind. Besides, I don't do relaxed. As much as I love a good fight, it's messy, so I'd like to take a shower and be on my way."

"Oh, Tamsin... You've always been so selfish." She replied, pulling at the zipper on the side of her dress.

Evony slid out of her short, black, form fitting dress and took a step towards me, standing bare, in her black lace underwear. She didn't offer anymore words as she wrapped her arms around my neck and set her lips against mine. the kiss didn't move uch further than that as she began to undress me, each article of clothing slowly coming off between kisses.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing but eventually, we both ended up naked and stumbled into the shower. The warm water hitting my skin only heightened my senses as soft moans erupted from Evony's throat. Our kisses were rough and our movements stiff, clearly not used to each others bodies.

"Its been so long since I've been touched this way.." Evony whispered, twisting in my arms and driving my right hand down to her center, along with hers.

What started out as slow circles against her clit soon turned into quick, satisfying ones that almost had Evony begging. Her head lolled back against my shoulder as she writhed in pleasure. Softer, more ragged moans escaped the woman's lips as she began to thrust against our hands. She began to convulse lightly as she came closer and closer to her peak.

This would probably be the only time I had to take advantage of the woman in this state and I intended to milk it for all it was worth. Evony groaned in frustration as I freed my hand and pushed her, chest-first, against the cold glass door of the shower.

"Aggressive, huh?" Evony said with a seductive smirk. She didn't try to fight against me as I slowly moved in closer towards her ear.

"You'll never find out, sunshine." I reply, pulling away from her and stepping out of the shower.

Evony watched, wide-eyed and furious, as I dried myself and began redressing myself.

"Dammit, Valkyrie! If you don't get back in this shower.." She threatened.

"What? You'll 'fire' me?" I scoff, pulling my shirt over my head and walking towards the door. "Not likely."

All she could do was let out a groan of frustration and watch as I left her wet and alone, in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: /.\ extremely busy, sick, and exhausted lately. I was going to add more to this chapter but it seemed to fit better with the next one. I'll try to get the next one out quicker for you all and I'm so sorry for the long wait. But here's an extra long chapter. Enjoyyyyy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bo's POV

"I have to put my head in that thing?" I said, pointing towards the portable MRI scanner from my seat.

I only knew what it was because Lauren had explained it to me. It was a bulky, grey headpiece that connected to a large screen in the empty room that Lauren had at her place. If Kenzi were here, she'd be sure to fake gagging sounds because it was so unfashionable. Why lauren had such a thing in her home was odd to me but I didn't question her on that. She was the doctor after all.

"Yes, only for about thirty seconds." She replied, walking towards me with the machine. "I need to get a scan of your brain to make sure there isn't any damage that the doctors may have overlooked or any increased activity in the dormant areas of your brain."

"Sounds... Sciencey." I teased, earning an uncharacteristic eye roll from the blonde.

"It's a little heavy but you're a tough girl." Lauren smiled, placing the machine against my shoulders.

The doctors scent filled my nose as she leaned forward and adjusted the headpiece. I could smell the soft scent of sweet pea all throughout the doctors clothes and I realized this was the closest I had been to anyone other than Kenzi, along with the occasional hug from Dyson.

I hadn't forgotten about the fact that I hadn't fed. It was something that had been in the back of my mind but now.. It was the only thing on my mind as Lauren's chest was practically thrust into my line of vision, as much as I tried to avoid looking.

"Alright, all set." She said, pulling back. Her expression changed as her eyes bore into mine. She smiled slightly, bringing her hand up against her mouth to muffle her snickering.

"What's so funny? Do I look funny with this thing on? You wouldn't be laughing if you were me, Lauren!" I frowned.

"It's not that, Bo. You're always beautiful, even in the most embarrassing of positions.. Its your eyes.. They're blue." She said teasingly, moving towards the screen on the wall.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, looking away from her. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized what she was referring to. I hadn't realized my hunger wasn't as in check as I thought until she pointed it out and I knew it was something I had to take care of. Sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry about it, Bo.." Lauren said, removing the headpiece and waving me over towards the screen. "There isn't anything out of the ordinary in the scan for a succubus. Obviously, the regions of your brain, like the right insula, show more activity because of your hunger but that's to be expected. Unfortunately, there isn't any apparent damage that I could connect to your memory loss."

"So it'll remain a mystery.." I grimace.

"It'll come back eventually, Bo. Maybe not in full, but for the most part." Lauren said, grabbing my hand from her seat.

I couldn't bring myself to utter any words as her thumb brushed the back of my hand lightly. She also said nothing as she looked into my eyes. I knew things hadn't ended abruptly between us but I'm sure she harbored some heartache towards the topic. Despite Kenzi and Dyson telling me about my love for Tamsin, I still believed that Lauren was the one for me. It would take the miracle of remembrance to convince me otherwise. So, I did the one thing I thought would make all the difference.

"I'm going to kiss you and I hope you kiss me back because I can see that you want to." I reply, moving to sit on the blondes lap.

Lauren's aura burned even brighter as I sat against her. She didn't move an inch and only looked up at me when I took her face into my hands.

"Bo, I'm not sure this is a good idea.. Kenzi will be here any-"

She was right but I cut her off with a kiss. It was soft but different.. Something I wasn't used to it. For a while, it was just me kissing Lauren, hoping she'd kiss me back.

But she didn't. She didn't relax into it like I'd hoped or even move away at all. She was tense and unfeeling.

"Well, I guess I'm a little rusty at reading people then.." I reply, pulling away from the kiss.

"No," she said, finally, with her hands wrapped around my waist. "It's just me."

And then she kissed me, with lips softer than anything I'd felt in a while. It wasn't rough or invasive as Lauren's tongue slid across my bottom lip. Our tongues didn't fight each other but instead molded to each other, like two pieces of a puzzle.

This went on for a couple of minutes; breathing seemed second to the kiss. The intensity didn't change and it was comfortable enough to not get heated. Hands didn't roam and clothing wasn't lost as we sat against each other. My hunger was looming in the back of my mind but I ignored it. Eventually, Lauren pulled away, much to my disappointment. My forehead rested against hers as we breathed the same air in silence.

"I know you need to feed, Bo. You can feed off of me.." Lauren said in a serious tone.

"Lauren.."

"Bo, please.." She replied.

I knew that she didn't want to feel useless to me, though that was the last thing she was. Aside from Kenzi, she was my humanity too. That they definitely shared in common, even though Kenzi didn't exactly like her.

"Please." Lauren said again, looking into my eyes.

She moved my hands to cup her face again, as she did the same to me and connected our lips once more. The kiss was urgent and borderline desperate as I began to feed from the blonde. Like everything else about the doctor, her chi was soft and flowed easily into me.

"What the hell, Bo-Bo?!"

Hearing Kenzi's voice, so abruptly in the quiet, knocked me on my ass. Literally. The girl stood in the doorway, with her arms outstretched and her pale eyes wide.

"Kenz, knocking is polite, y'know." I grumbled, standing up and rubbing my backside. That would bruise later.

"You looked like you were about to do some knocking of your own! Here I come, ready to take you out and slip a couple drinks into your system, but you're here having whole damn meal from the doctor." She said, crossing her arms. "Who knows what I would've walked in on if I came later."

"Kenzi, calm down." I reply walking towards her and placing my hands on her shoulders. "I was hungry and I needed to feed.. That's all it was.."

I knew that last part wasn't true but I had to give the girl some sort of explanation. Her expression softened as it sunk in and she finally let out a small smile.

"Alright, you're off the hook for now, Wondersnatch.. Now, grab Docpants by the collar and lets get goin'." She said, walking out of the room in her usual chipper way.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"You're at the Dal without a drink in hand. What's eating at you, partner?" Dyson asked, as he sat next to me by the pool table.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a tick I got from you. You should really keep your hygiene in check, wolf." I reply, somewhat annoyed.

"Come on, I thought we were buds. Sort of.. You can trust me, Tamsin." Dyson said, as he stood and handed me a pool cue.

Never one to pass up a chance to beat Dyson at a game of pool, I took the cue and nodded. There didn't seem to be any harm in confiding in the wolf and I wouldn't admit to him, or anyone for that matter, that he sometimes gave good advice. I knew word would get around to Kenzi but in Bo's current state, I really had nothing to worry about.

"You can't freak or blab to anyone. Unless you'll want one less ball sack to lick in your spare time." I threaten, poking him with the cue stick.

"Can't be that bad. I swear on my ball not to tell." The Wolf joked, taking a long sip of his beer.

"If rolling around in the metaphorical sack with the Morrigan isn't bad then, I'd love to know your definition." I somewhat mumbled, leaning over the pool table to take the first shot.

The only thing I could feel was the spray of wetness against my back and the sound of Dyson coughing as I straightened up.

"Tell me you didn't, Tamsin. Are you out of your mind?!" Dyson yelled, wiping his chin and gaining the attention of the whole bar.

"You said you wouldn't freak, dude! It just happened. Kenzi had just told me about Bo and my initial reaction was to get ragingly drunk, get slugged around in a couple fights, and bang a hot chick."

"And that hot chick had to be Evony?" Dyson whispered intensely.

"Look, I didn't even finish what I started so calm down. She is royally upset though." I sighed, leaning against the cue. "I was in the shits, Dyson. I suppose I still am. Bo probably has no idea who I am and what's worse is that the last thing she remembers is her love for Lauren.."

"It's only temporary. It'll come back." Dyson said, patting me on the back. "Speak of the Devil, huh?"

Turning toward the doorway, Kenzi, Lauren, and Bo had just walked in. The three women sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Once Kenzi had received hers, she dismissed herself and made her way over to the pool table.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw the good doc and Bo doing. My eyes just-"

"Kenzi, I don't think now is the time.. Im sure Tamsin wouldn't like to hear about that and Bo is walking over here.." Dyson said in a hesitant tone.

And right he was. Everyone's attention immediately fell on the beautiful succubus. The one who held my heart, but also the one who had unintentionally destroyed it. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing knee high boots, dark leggings, and a red tank top with a black lace design. Her hair swayed in loose waves around her shoulders as she walked towards us with that bright Bo Dennis smile.

I knew I was leering but right now I couldn't even concentrate on anything else. I missed everything about her. Having her in my arms, having her in my bed sleeping softly against me, and even those moments that weren't so great. It all added up to heartbreak and eventually, I would let that numbness take over. Something I thought I would never experience again. But the one thing that I'd lived with for almost every one of my lifetimes.

Bo walked up to Kenzi and Dyson, still holding that smile as she talked. I'd instinctively removed myself from them. I was ready to make a run for it.

And that I did as Bo looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. She didn't even look as though she remembered me and she definitely didn't smile that Bo Dennis smile.

* * *

A/N: Finally, this should be the last chapter so ridden with angst and it's longer than I planned. Sorry for the Doccubus :x but trust me when I say the aftermath will be sweet. Enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Tamsin's POV

There's nothing better than going on a possible suicide mission when you have nothing to lose anymore. Wrangling a thousand bulls would probably be easier than taking on a chimera alone. Unfortunately, I can't just kill this kid and be done. So, I settled for some high-potency tranquilizer off the black market. Enough to put several horses out for lunch and dinner.

It wouldn't be long before Kenzi figured out my plan. Besides Bo, she knew me the most. Hence, the thirty plus calls and ten voice mails from last night. Each voice mail became increasingly more threatening, revolving around me being a _'lovesick basket case, thriving on death, despair, and booze, who needs to be admitted to a mental institution.'_ And I quote.

I knew she would be tracing my phone when she became desperate enough and that only made me move faster. I didn't exactly know where to start looking but it was a small neighborhood so the kid couldn't be too hard to find.

I had to admit this would be a lot easier if I had Kenzi with me but it would have to do. It was enough that Bo didn't remember me. Having her hate me too wouldn't do well. All I had to lead me was the small amount of information I received from Evony. It led me to a standstill as I sat idly in a vacant lot, trying to figure out where to go next.

A light tap on my window blew my concentration. Looking out, Dyson stood there, arms across his chest with an angry expression. He wagged his finger in an downward motion, telling me to lower the window.

"Why can I never get away from you people?" I groaned, rolling my eyes and bringing the window down.

"One, Kenzi is very persistent. And two, even turning off your phone won't keep me from finding you, partner." Dyson said, leaning against the lowered window.

"That's some serious stalker talk, dude." I sigh, motioning for him to get in the truck.

"Where are we headed?" Dyson said as he sat in the passenger seat.

"You're headed to the friends house and I'm headed to the little shit's hangout." I reply, pulling out of the parking lot. "It's a good idea to divide the work, don't you think?"

Dyson usually isn't one to split up but this was really something I wanted to do on my own. So I told a little lie to get him off my back.

"Tamsin-"

"I'm a big girl, Dyson. I can handle myself. You should know that." I smirk, interrupting his sentence as I barrel down the road.

He does nothing but sigh and pull on his seatbelt as I step on the gas. The sooner Dyson was gone the easier things would be for me.

* * *

Dyson slouched reluctantly out of my truck, The last thing he wanted was for us to split up again. He complained about just having found me, only to take a step back. The last thing he said was to call him when I found the kid, which wouldn't happen.

First off, Dyson is light fae. Even assisting on a Dark fae job _outside_ of the Light/Dark peace pact was something that wouldn't be overlooked and it's one thing I wouldn't risk. Secondly, Kenzi would never forgive me if even a patch of fur on the wolf was missing. It wasn't that much of a concern to me, considering that Dyson has had centuries of experience.

This was really something I wanted to do alone, despite Evony's suggestion. Call it pride or outright stupidity, I didn't care. As long as I had the upper hand, things would go as planned.

And it seemed to do just that as I roamed the streets of the last stretch of town. It was literally a ghost town, with more abandoned and broken down homes than inhabitable ones. The streets were empty and quiet, besides the occasional junkie, who I paid no mind.

Even with the small wind blowing into my truck, I could hear everything and nothing as I cruised down the streets searching for a clue to this kid's whereabouts. Finally, after what felt like hours, I could hear and feel the deep rumble of music from somewhere along the street. Teenagers, who didn't look a day above the legal age, flocked into an abandoned bar. From how dark their clothes were, it was a wonder that they didn't blend into the streets more easily.

I knew I wouldn't blend in at all and that reminded me of another reason why Kenzi would've been perfect for this job. Which led me to the building connected to the bar. Luckily, the bar was so rundown that I could see through the cracks, much like Bo's house.

In order to get a closer look I pulled the hunting rifle out from the bag I'd been carrying. Its scope was especially tailored to my liking and fit comfortably against my body. The gun wasn't loaded so that became my next priority and looking for the kid came after. The faster this was over the better.

I couldn't see much but from what I could see there was dancing, that looked more like dog piling, and underage drinking. There were consequences for that but that, again, was less of a concern.

What really drew my attention was John, who had his shirt off in the middle of what looked like a mosh pit. Besides his dark cuffs links and black jeans, he wore nothing but an angry expression. He began to double over in pain as he let out a loud, agonizing groan.

I didn't know if this was something that would always happen but if it was, I could see why the Morrigan wanted this kid so badly. It was something like indecent exposure towards humans in the fae world.

I had my shot lined perfectly and I was ready to take it. My finger wrapped around the trigger softly as I took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, I increased the pressure against it, taking my time to steady my hand. Finally, I pulled hard on the trigger. But I knew I'd missed. The chimera wasn't in my line of sight anymore.

"I can't believe you would give me the promise of adventure and not pull through." Kenzi said with conviction, her hand still covering the end of then scope.

"Dammit, Kenzi what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered back intensely, pulling on her jacket so she would enter the crouching position.

"Dyson let me know you were here so I came as quick as I could, following your scent. My sense of smell is amazing." She said, as if impressed by her own power.

"What if you got hurt? Dyson would never forgive me. Oh, and don't even get me started on the succubus.."

"I brought Bo-Bo with me. She's waiting downstairs. No worries." Kenzi said with a smile, patting my shoulder lightly.

A loud roar and the screams of the teenagers rang throughout the empty streets. Kenzi stood up and glanced outside the window. Her eyes were wide as her mouth set into a line.

"Its- th-That thing is huge.." Kenzi stuttered.

"No worries, huh?" I smirk, leaving the girl to recover from her shock.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay on this chapter. I've been really busy and only been able to write about two paragraphs at a time. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it but hopefully, it'll keep you guys going until the next one is up. Surprises, surprises.. Enjoy! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin's POV

"Tell me you thought of a genius-balls back up plan, Tam-Tam." Kenzi whispered to me, as we crouched behind an abandoned car, hidden from view.

The streets were quiet and my mind was blank as the chimera stood, nose high in the air and ears perked up, searching for the source of the shot. Similar to what I'd told Kenzi, I knew John's conscious mind would play a major part in his next move. As feral as chimeras are, shifters still cling to their brains and emotions.

Kenzi was still watching me intently as I thought hard on what to do next.

"I wouldn't have needed a backup plan if you would've stayed home, Kenzi.. We're not equipped to fight man-to-man here.." I replied grouchily, knowing very well that I had no backup plan.

Kenzi mouthed a soft 'Sorry' and moved upwards. Following her lead, I could see where her gaze was.

Bo was sitting in her Camaro with a grave expression. I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at kenzi then back towards the chimera who was edging closer and closer to her. Moving to my previous position, I thought of something that could work.. But something Bo would never forgive me for if it went wrong..

"What if we fight beast-to-beast?" I told Kenzi, who was still watching Bo and the chimera. She stayed silent but turned to face me, as if letting me know to continue. "Your size is similar to his and, right now, you're the only thing we've got.."

Kenzi finally sat back against the door of the car beside me. The small woman didn't say a word as her expression turned serious, almost pensive. I knew she was contemplating the risks of what I said. But strangely, she began to smile, finally looking back at me.

"Alright, one Kenzi style mano-a-mano, comin' right up." She replied, still grinning as her eyes flashed emerald green.

Before she'd had a chance to move, a loud hiss invaded our ears. The sound of charging hooves and the groan of metal unsettled my stomach. Kenzi was the first to spot the source of the sounds. Her gaze was frozen against the scene as she began to yell Bo's name.

My heart began to sink deep into my stomach as realization hit. Willing my body to move, my line of vision barely scraped the trunk of the car. I'd lost the use of all other functions as time slowed down. Bo's car was being rammed into the side of a building. Over and over, until the door barely hung by a hinge. The succubus was nowhere to be found but I didn't have time to focus as a sharp tug on my jacket pulled me out of my trance.

"Do something, dammit!" Kenzi yelled, tears brimming her pale eyes.

My mind and body had no willingness to carry out any type of action. My knees stuck to the ground before kenzi as she gave out light smacks against me, her eyes helplessly looking for a response. When none came, she gave up. Kenzi stood in front of me and looked down at me as if I were a child. Her hands cupped my face to look up at her as she gazed intensely into my eyes.

"This is Bo, Tamsin. You love her. If she dies.. Well, I know even you couldn't live with that." Kenzi said, pulling off her jacket. "No one could."

Her eyes began to glow that menacing green as she grimaced, tears streaming down her face, and took off towards the chimera.

I knew she was right. But the way that car looked, Bo had slim chances. Her life meant more than anyone else's to me.

She may not remember me, but her alive is more than enough for me. Who was I to lessen her chances by not taking action?

* * *

Bo's POV

The last thing I remember hearing was Kenzi's voice, calling my name repeatedly. I couldn't see her. The only thing I could see was the mane of a lion, ramming into the side of my Camaro. I remembered scolding the animal for damaging a classic American muscle car, only to be cut off as a sharp horn thrust into my side. Kenzi had informed me of what we were up against but, being fairly new to the Fae as a whole, I had no imagining of what a chimera could do.

Although, now, I had gotten a painful glimpse..

There was no way for me to stop the bleeding, and I knew I would pass out soon. Luckily, I had moved just enough to avoid more damage to my body. Though, I couldn't say the same for my car. The drivers side was completely gone and I was confined to the minimal space of the backseat and passenger side. It was a wonder it hadn't been ripped in half by the sheer force that was ramming into it.

I was on the fringe of losing consciousness when the ramming finally stopped. I could hear hissing and loud growls, followed by several crashes that shook the ground. I knew Kenzi was out there, trying to buy time; To save me. She seemed to be doing a lot of the leading lately. Leading that put her life at risk.

I didn't even contemplate moving or calling for help. It would only accelerate the bleeding and wear me out. I could barely keep my eyes open as the sound of a gun and the shattering of the windshield pulled me higher from the hole I was falling into.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to the blurry figure.

"Bo?" A strong female voice said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I replied, slowly willing my body to move to the back seat.

"It- That's not important.. I'm here to help and right now, you need to feed." She said, her voice closer to me than before. It was soft, somewhat frantic, as the strangers breath hit my lips.

I knew she was right so I didn't protest and not long after her lips were on mine. They were soft and hesitant, almost as if she didn't know what to do. But I knew that couldn't be true as her tongue brushed my bottom lip and slid easily against mine, like we'd kissed thousands of times before. On instinct, my hands cupped her face and an intense rush of energy flowed easily into me. I could feel the pain in my hip subside and heal every second her reinvigorating chi entered my body.

Finally regaining my strength, I stopped the feed but I couldn't will myself to pull away from the kiss. I didn't know who I was kissing, which should be a cause of concern, but it felt right. Every movement against each other was like a discovery of someone I'd known from a past life.

But it was short lived, as Kenzi and the chimera crashed onto the hood of the car, causing us both to jump away from each other. My priorities snapped into place and I looked up to see who I'd been kissed so passionately by.

Tamsin sat beside me with a blank expression across her face. She looked even more heavenly up close than I remembered from the police station or the bar.

"You?" Was all I could say as the blonde gazed back at me.

Her expression changed from one of confusion into a smug smirk as she adjusted her jacket.

"Yeah, well, the kiss wasn't that great anyway.. Sorry the doctor couldn't be here to stitch your wounds, succulette. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a kitten to save." Tamsin said, climbing out of the windshield.

The tall blonde woman began to sprint towards a nearby building before I could formulate any response. Realizing again who she was referring to, I began to sprint after her. It was a wonder that she had any energy left after how much chi I'd taken. Then again, the intensity that radiated through me was enough to let me know just how strong Tamsin is.

Finally catching up to her, I doubled over, supporting myself with my knees. I may have been healed but two flights of stairs and being completely out of shape really did a number.

"Tired much?" The detective said from the nearby window.

"This building is full of dust. Who knows? Maybe even asbestos.." I huffed out, attempting to regain my breath.

"Please, you've got the rest of forever to worry about a little health hazard." Tamsin said, her eye never moving away from the scope. "I can't get a shot."

"That reminds me. Since when does Kenzi run off to fight giant lion Fae? That's right. She doesn't! I know you put her up to it when you could've-"

"Quit sounding like a nagging mother and let me do my job." Tamsin said, abruptly cutting off my sentence. A loud gunshot blew hrough my eardrums, followed by a roar of pain that soon subsided to a whimper.

Again, the blonde brushed past me in a sprint that would have anyone fooled. Following her lead, she stopped in the middle of the street. Kenzi stood beside her and the body of a teenage boy lay before them both.

"Way to go, Bond Girl, you killed him." I scolded, folding my arms across my chest.

Tamsin ignored my jab at her and crouched down, taking the kid in her arms with little difficulty. Her truck wasn't far from the building and so she slid him easily into the passengers seat, slapping handcuffs on his wrists for good measure.

"He's not dead. I wouldn't risk such a stupid move for a target wanted alive." Tamsin countered finally, leaning against the door of her truck. "Especially for the Morrigan.."

"The Morrigan?!"

"The one and only.." Tamsin smirked.

"Kenzi, did you know about this?" I questioned, shooting daggers towards her.

"Don't look at me, Hot Mama. I was just along for the ride." Kenzi replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool your jets, succubus. Besides, she's easy on the eyes.. and you have bigger things to worry about than the jobs I take." Tamsin said, getting into the truck.

"Like?" I said in confusion.

"Getting home, for one. Nag at me later, Team Baby fae." She replied, speeding off, leaving Kenzi and I stranded to fend for ourselves.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded :( I usually write from my phone but it died on me for good. No worries though, A new chapter will be up within a couple days from this one. Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
